1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the oxidation of organic compounds having benzylic carbon atoms. More particularly, this invention relates to such oxidation which is carried out by reacting such compounds with an effective amount of a sulfur containing compound in water at high temperatures and pressures in the presence of a base.
2. Prior Art
The oxidation of organic compounds having benzylic carbons with sulfur or sulfur dioxide in the presence of water is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,412 discloses that lower alkyl aromatic hydrocarbons, lower alkyl benzoic acids, and partial oxidation products of such hydrocarbons and acids, for example, alcohols, aldehydes, ketones, and the like, may be oxidized to produce aromatic carboxylic acids by heating these materials in the absence of an inorganic base with water and sulfur dioxide to a temperature in the range from 550.degree. to 800.degree. F. under a superatmospheric pressure, preferably sufficient to maintain a part of the water in liquid phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,480 describes a process for oxidizing organic compounds in which the effective oxidizing agent is sulfur in which an organic compound, elemental sulfur and water are intimately contacted with each other at a temperature above about 500.degree. F. The reactants may be in liquid phase, vapor phase or mixed liquid and vapor phase during the contact.